


Morning kisses

by astr0cat



Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat





	Morning kisses

Ray's of sunlight danced across Tom’s face as he slept, sharpening the indents of his cheeks and brightening his chestnut locks as he slept. All Chris could do was stare at the sleeping beauty before him, admiring every feature that the smaller male’s body had to offer. Chris' arm rested across the man’s chest, his other arm propping his own head up as to have better view of the sleeping brunette.

To Chris, no one else could compare to the loveliness and fairness of the male before him.

He blinked contently, his eyelashes brushing against his own cheek as he watched Tom twitch.

Tom could feel a pair of eyes on him, the feeling making the urge to squirm hard to compress. After a few moments, he opened his eyes only to see Chris’ face looming just mere centimeters from his.

When the taller blonde leaned in for a kiss, the male underneath brought a hand to his lips, ceasing his actions. Chris sent him a questioning gaze, causing him to open his mouth “you have something on your face.” When the blonde went to rub a tan palm across his cheek, asking a mumbled “where”, Tom leaned up and kissed the unoccupied side of his face. 

Pulling away with a smile, a shocked expression overcame his face when a grinning Chris pounced upon him, smothering him in soft, feathery kisses.

Tom giggled as he was showered in affection, putting his hands up in defense. The blonde caught his left wrist and gently pinned it to the bed with ease.

The brunette laughed heartily once again “Chris stop! You're breath is foul!” he managed to get out as chuckles threatened to overtake him. The said man planted one final smooch upon the smaller man’s lips. “Yours is just as foul as mine, don't even lie,” the blonde said with a smirk, “besides, we both know how much you adore morning kisses.”

The smirk faded into a small, sincere grin as he continued to stare at Tom, admiring how the sun continued to hit his face in just the right way.

“Alright, alright. You got me,” the brunette said, waving his free hand. Small fits of laughter still remained in the man, his eyes closed as his nose crinkled from the wide smile on his face.

Chris couldn't fight off his own smile if his life depended on it, nor could he suppress the urge to tackle Tom’s lips. 

Quick as an adder, the blonde darted forward, his mouth colliding with the brunettes. Tom’s laughter ceased as the pair of lips muffled him and a tongue slipped inside his mouth. Fluttering his eyes shut, he wrapped his hands around the back of Chris’ neck, loving the way their lips melded against one another.

Meanwhile, the taller male was staring down at the content chestnut haired man, the love going straight to his heart making it swell with emotion.

All too soon they pulled away, the blonde retracting his hand from Tom's wrist before planting a sweet peck on his cheek as he lay down next to the actor.

“You know what Tom?” Chris began, his voice rumbling deep within his chest. “What?” came his reply as a pair of twinkling eyes stared over at him.

“I think I almost love morning kisses more than you do,” he said softly, a smile beginning to form. Tom shook his head, eyes batting closed as he grinned “impossible.”

The taller male reached out an arm to bury his fingers into the curly, chestnut locks of hair in front of him, stroking them softly as well as twirling them around his finger. “Are you sure about that?” he asked softly, his voice becoming tender and loving. “I'm sure,” came the replied giggle.

Chris stared at his expression, watching the splash of red that began to spread across Tom’s features. “You're really beautiful, you know that right?” The face before him only turned a darker shade of scarlet “I do know because someone even more beautiful than I tells me everyday, but thank you once again, love.”

A smirk formed onto the blonde’s lips “you’re welcome, but I'm afraid the last thing you stated was incorrect. You are the angel here.” Knowing he wasn't going to win, Tom gave a small huff, the smile still plastered on his pale lips “you spoil me rotten with flattery Chris…” was all he could say before bringing a hand to the said man’s cheek. “And you spoil me rotten with to much love.” The brunette smiled fondly at him, the love becoming apparent in his gaze “as I don't know how to contain all of it.” Chris pointed at him “there you go again, being all cute and lovey.” 

Tom rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on his lips once more before moving to get out of the bed. A pair of muscular arms pulled him back down onto the mattress just as his feet were about to touch the floor “tsk tsk tsk, when will we learn to stay in bed?” “I know how to stay in bed Chris, but it's time to get up and I need my coffee,” the smaller man retorted with a giggle “besides, don't you need to go to a meeting soon?” The blonde snorted “the blasted things in about an hour, I've got time and you…” he climbed onto Tom once again, “are off today, correct?” Chris could see the body below him melt into jello before he was met with a nod. “Then could we stay in bed for at least another thirty minutes? Please?” He sounded almost like a child begging for a toy but still he persisted for his goal, his stare pleading.

Tom finally gave in with a small sigh “I'm also a man that can't say no to cuddling…” he muttered softly before reaching up to cup Chris’ face within his hands. 

A smile worked its way to the blonde’s face before he brushed his lips against the hand to his left, kissing it softly. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a loving kiss upon the mouth in front him, laying down next to the bundle of warmth before wrapping Tom up into his arms. “I love you, Chris.”

The voice was so quiet that the said man almost missed it, just almost. “I love you more,” he purred out.

A soft chuckle was heard from below him as he closed his eyes and rested his head upon the chocolate curls below his chin. “Unlikely, my dear. Let's call it equal for now…”

Chris nodded softly before bringing his fingers up to play with the brown locks of hair “equal it is then…”


End file.
